Terry: The Family Man
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Based on the movie with Nicolas Cage, see what would've happenned if Terry had made different choices. I wrote this with my friend mrscage. Enjoy this Christmas Candy and Terry treat.
1. Chapter 1

**_Terry: The Family Man_**

**_Chapter 1, by mrscage  
"Terry's story"_**

- Mr. Grandchester, your letters...

- Thank you Agathe, please tell the maid to bring me a coffee

- All right Mr. Grandchester, is there anything else that I could do for you?

- You may close the door while leaving

- It's that...

- What is it Agathe, what do you want? I didn't even have my morning coffee, I'm not in the mood to chat with you!

- I'm sorry Mr. Grandchester, I was just going to ask you for permission tonight, it's Christmas eve and I wanted to spend it with my family.

- Christmas? Again? I remember that I let you go last Christmas; you certainly can't go to your family in this one. We have a lot of work to do; you must type my new play... You know that you can't be a rich girl and achieve your goals in life, if you keep doing holidays...

- But Mr Grandchester... one year passed since the last Christmas… I only asked for tonight and I work hard all the year…

- Well Agathe dear... if you leave today; don't come back tomorrow, is it clear?

- Yes, sir

- Now please tell the maid to bring my coffee

- Alright sir, what about Madame? Would she like to drink something?

- Oh yes, I almost forgot about her, bring us two coffees…

After Agathe leaves the room, Terry is alone looking at the letters that he received. He hate Christmas so much, it's just an excuse to not work. If Agathe wasn't such a good assistant, he would have fire her so long ago for giving too much importance to these kind of holidays. He doesn't understand why people keep sending him Christmas cards, he never replies them. He is looking at the useless cards, letters and the phone messages that he received , when his mate of last night comes out the bathroom

- Terrence... is the breakfast ready?

- Breakfast? I thought you were not eating anything to keep this body as perfect as it is...

He gets up from the bed and holds her, she is a new and young actress, she is beautiful and she really is good in bed. Her name is... well it's... alright Terry doesn't remember it but he can tell you where is her birth mark. Terry starts to kiss her passionately and drags her to bed. But she stops him.

- Terrence, I have to go, don't have time for this now

- What? You don't have time for me? Are you sure honey, you may regret it...

- Yes, I am sure. It's Christmas eve and I want to spend the day and night with my family

- What a silly idea! Spending the day and the night with your family? We could have our private Christmas eve together, I could be Santa Claus if you want and you could be the good girl who deserved her present from Santa!

- O Terrence, you really don't understand anything in Christmas at all, do you! Well I must go now, see you in two days

- Don't count on it honey…

The girl leaves Terry alone in his room.

- Where is this coffee? I will fire Agathe and the maid... Let's check the letters... one from Nila, one from Frida, one from Amalia, one from Sandrine, one from Marie Alice, one from Céline, one from Ivy, one from Paloma? ... who are these girls? Don't even remember their names but I'm sure they were cute... let's see the phone messages, one from Candice... Candice?

Terry reads the note that her assistant wrote, "Candice White Andrew called, she wanted me to tell you…"

- Candy called me? After all this time, she called me? I wonder what she wants...

The maid comes with one cup of coffee while Terry is still in bed looking at Candy's note doesn't dare to read it all…

- What ?

- Your coffee sir

- You only brought to me one coffee?

- Yes

- I ordered two!

- But the lady left so I thought...

- Do I pay you for thinking?

- No Sir...

- Don't think then, bring me another coffee

- Alright sir

When she leaves, Terry has in his hand Candy's note. He can't decide what to do with it...

- Alright let's read it...

- Mr. Grandchester

It's the maid who interrupts Terry's thoughts once again.

- What do you want ?

- I brought your coffee and also would like to inform you that you have a visit

- A visit? Is she beautiful?

- Yes, sir, she is your mother.

- My mother? What does she want from me? Did you say her that I wasn't at home

- Yes, she said so but I didn't want to believe her. Says Eleonor Baker, who followed the maid until her son's room. Can you leave us alone Mary?

- Yes madam, do you want anything to drink?

- No, thanks

When the maid leaves the room Terry and Eleonor look at each other, it's Eleonor who breaks the silence

- How are you Terry? You don't look good...

- Oh Thank you mother, you came all the way here to tell me that I don't look good?

- I didn't mean that... oh Terry it's Christmas eve today and there is nothing in  
world for me and your father that matters more than to see you with us tonight…

- Oh really? What for?

- We are a family Terry, please...

- Are we? I'm sorry but I must protest madam. This duke of yours may fooled you but he can't fool me. He is old and his wife left him, that's why he is with you now. And you forgave him! Well I won't forgive you for that! You two made all my life miserable and now you are back together!

- Honey please try to understand us, don't be so mean!

- I'm not mean, mommy dearest, I'm just telling the truth. I can't wait until he dies, you know he told me that I would be the duke when he would die. Yes, I will be the Duke of Grandchester. It's the funniest thing you know, and I certainly will not marry anyone, won't have any child and would do anything to make him not to rest in peace in his grave.

- Terry!!!

- Now if you excuse me I had a very passionate night and need to take a shower...

- I don't know how you became like this. It's all Susanna's fault…

- Who?

- Don't act like an idiot, you know who I mean... You became more and more mean when you were with her and after she left you, I thought you would go to Candy, that you would change... It's has been 8 years now, and you became the meanest person I know…

- Oh really? Sorry for this, say hi to daddy dearest, and let me know when he dies…

Eleonor leaves her son's room. She knew that it would be impossible to convince him to come with her but she had to try. She doesn't understand why her son is like this but it hurts them both, her and her husband to see him this way.

After Eleonor left Terry starts to feel bad. He goes downstairs to have a good breakfast. He hears the maid, the cook and Agathe talking. They all are complaining about him, they all talk about Christmas Eve. It makes him feel worse. He goes to his library to read some plays to pass time. He reads more than four hours than remembers that there is a Christmas party at the theater.

- All right Terry! Why not? There would be some beautiful girls there…

He leaves the big house that he has, to go to party. He takes a taxi to go there. The party is really like he imagined it. There are beautiful girls laughing everywhere but tonight Terrence Grandchaster isn't lucky. All the girls want to spend the night with their family. The party is about to finish when he remembers Candy's note. He decides to read it.

"_Candice White Andrew called, she wanted me to tell you that she leaves the country tomorrow for good, she has some of your belongins that she would like to return."_

- What does this mean? She calls me to give me back my belongings? What belongings? Did I give her anything? Don't remember… I wonder how she got my phone number… There is also her phone number on it. Should I call her back? Where is she going? Oh, whatever… I don't have time to spend with the ghosts of the past …

Terry starts to feel his head spinning, he needs to take some fresh air, all that happened today were too much emotions even for him. He starts to walk. The snow is falling and it's getting more and more cold. He starts to walk faster to get warm. He looks at the people who walk in the streets, they are all so joyful, so happy. He feels good too… Why not? He has all that he wanted all his life! Didn't he leave the school to become famous? Well he is famous now, he is rich, and he has all the girls that he wants. No one could be happier than him! But it's getting colder, this isn't a good time to walk in the streets happily, so he decides to get in a store nearby. There is only the shop owner and a boy looking like 16 years old there. When Terry gets in the store he hears them talking, then he sees the knife that the boy has in his hand.

- Hey, take this money! I'm giving you money and you don't accept it, I'm not stealing anything!

- This money isn't valid, it's ripped and covered with blood.

- I don't care about it, you will take it and give me what I need. I will bring this bicycle to my sister no matter what!

- I'm telling you this money isn't…

- Enough about the money, I will kill you if you don't give me this bicycle

Terry feels that he has to intervene. He walks two steps forward and comes near to the boy. He is blond with blue eyes and doesn't look like a punk at all. Terry turns to him and says:

- Can I look at the money?

- What for?

- Well if it's still good I will take it and use it in some other store. I will give to this one another money that I have…

- Why you would do that?

- Because I will buy the bicycle with less money than you will give me. I will make money in this, and you will have your bicycle.

The boy looks at him. His blue eyes are shining. He gives his money to Terry, takes the bicycle and leaves. Terry gives to the store manager the money that he needs for the bicycle and leaves the store. Outside, while he walks slowly he sees the young boy again. He wants to talk to him so he walks towards him.

- Hi again, he says

- Hi, what do you want?

- I want to talk

- To me?

- Yes. What's your name ?

- Tony…

- Tony… were you going to kill the store manager for a bicycle?

- Yes, I were

- But why? Don't you know that our lives are the consequences of what we do?

- I do, but do you?

- What do you mean?

- Don't you regret sometimes your life? Don't you wonder how it would be if you made the right choice when you could?

- I don't know what you are talking about but I love my life and there is nothing that I regret about it!

- Alright… remember that you wanted it.

- I wanted what?

- You'll see… he says and leaves. While the snow is falling Terry feels colder, he walks as fast as he can to his home. He is shaking, and doesn't know if it's from cold or from what Tony said to him. When he is at home, he goes directly to his room, takes off his clothes and gets in the bed. He starts to sleep… deeply…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Terry: The Family Man**_

**_Chapter 2, _****_by Mallory Quinn  
"Candy's story"_**

The mansion was imposing and almost majestic. The servants were working it was the morning and a very beautiful young girl with long wavy blond hair she let down in her shoulders was getting ready to go out to see a doctor for her little friend, a white raccoon she had had since her childhood. He had been felling tired and he was eating properly or eating properly and Candy, his mistress was very worried about him. She went down at the breakfast table in the very large dinning room, with Kurin in her arms. She found Albert, Archie, Annie, and the Great Aunt at the table.

- Good morning everybody, she said

- Good morning, said everybody

Candy walked and sat down with Kurin in her arms.

- What's wrong with Kurin? Said Annie

- He's not feeling well, said Candy

- Oh, what's the matter? Said Annie to Kurin, touching his head

The raccoon licked Annie's hand, making a little cry.

- He's not feeling good, he probably ate a bad leaf or something, said Candy

- The poor thing! Said the Great aunt

Everybody looked at her stunned; the great aunt usually was always against Kurin staying in the mansion, but Albert always had animals outside. Kurin was raised to be in houses, but he spend most of his time outside on trees and would go to Candy's window to be with her…he would walk around the house and the great aunt would be furious but apparently, she got attached to the little animal who would sometimes sleeps on the great aunt's blanket.

- What? She said when everybody was looking at her, I got attached to the little thing!

- Aunt Elroy! You never cease to surprise me! Said Albert smiling

- I'm glad you like him , said Candy to the great aunt with a smile

- Candy I'm going to come with you, said Annie, Kurin is my baby too.

- Of course, Annie, you're his mommy too, said Candy smiling

- He's ours first baby, yours and mine, said Annie, I wanted to take him with me

- All right said Archie, take your…"baby" to the vet

- I'll drive you, said Albert

- What about the office? Said Candy

- I'm the boss, Candy I make my own schedule…

- All right, said Candy smiling

After breakfast, they all went to the vet for little Kurin. There were a lot of people with animals, dogs, cats, birds, rabbits, all kind of animal. The doctor was very busy. When Candy's turn arrived, she had a sigh of relief. She got in with Annie and Albert. The vet was giving them his back.

- What seems to be the problem with your little friend? He asked

- I'm not sure, I think that maybe he ate a bad leaf, said Candy

- What is it? A dog, a cat

Candy was a little irritated. .

- Why don't you turn around and look, said Candy

- I'm washing my hands he said, you wouldn't want me to take a kook with dirty hands would you

- Of course not, but you could at least wait to see the animal before you start asking questions!

The vet turned around…

- We've got a feisty owner…

He stopped stunned.

- Candy?

- Arthur?

He instinctively walked to her and hugged her hard.

- Oh! Said Candy laughing

- Thank you so much again!

- For what?

- For allowing us to run, my sister and I…

- You were innocent…

- And I was able to prove it, thanks partly to you! I finished school and I'm working now as you can see he said without letting go of her

- Oh Arthur! I've often wondered about you! What had happened to you on the run!!! I'm so happy everything is fine with you…

Annie and Albert were looking at them Stunned! Arthur finally let go of Candy.

- Annie, Albert, this is Arthur Kelly, remember? From the mine…

- The fugitive? Said Annie stunned

- Yes, said Arthur smiling, I'm a free man now. I was able to prove my innocence! And Candy hid me with the minors and my sister and I were able to escape…

- Yes, said Annie, Eliza turned you in…hi!

- Hello, said Albert smiling, I see you're an animal lover like me

- Yes, said Arthur smiling.

- This is Albert, said Candy smiling

- Hello, said Arthur

- And Annie…

- Hi!

- And this is Kurin, who's feeling bad, said Candy taking Kurin from Annie's arms.

He was very gentle with him and he put him on the exam table. After examining him he turned to Candy and said.

- He was poisoned by some bad leaves, like you thought…I'm going to give him a shot that should make him better and I'll give you some pills for him too…

- Oh, Kurin, what happened? You're always so careful…

- Maybe someone give it to him deliberately, said Albert…

- Neil! Said Candy he keeps kicking him all the time that monster!

- He does have a few bruises…

- I'm going to ban him from the mansion at this rate

- Ban him for animal cruelty? The Great aunt…

- She likes Kurin now, said Annie

- Right! I forgot about that! Said Candy smiling

Arthur gave them some pills for Kurin.

- 3 times a days in a couple of days, he's going to be good as new…, he said

- Thank you so much Arthur, said Candy walking out of the office…

Arthur walked them to the door.

- Candy, I would like to catch up with you, he said

- I would like that too, she said and I would like to see your sister too

- She's working abroad, because of the all the scandal, aiding and abetting a fugitive

- You're her brother…

- Yes, but she leaves abroad with her husband and her children

- She got married? That's great

- So would you like to have dinner with me tonight?

- Well why not? I'm sure Kurin will be fine with Annie

Annie was smiling, Albert was not smiling.

- Perfect! Said Arthur smiling, I'll pick you up at 8…

He was very attractive with his red hair and Candy needed the attention of another man than one of her current family member… Terry… Everything seemed so far away.

- I'll be ready, said Candy, see you later!

- See you later, said Arthur smiling

When they got back home Albert was not very happy. He was in his study with Candy talking about different things.

- Why are you going out with this guy, you don't know him?!

- But I do…

- He was fugitive

- He was innocent…He's a friend Albert, I'm safe with him

- All right

- It's not a rebound thing…

- If you say so…

Candy was excited about her date…

- Candy, said Annie, what are you feeling

- I'm happy he's fine, I've been so worried about him over the years…

Arthur showed up he was handsome in his suit and Candy had a pretty blue dress…

- You look lovely, he said

- You're not to bad yourself

They when and had dinner… they hit it off again. They would do lunch together and sometimes during her free time, since she wasn't working at the hospital anymore, she would give him a hand at the vet clinic. Kurin was now fine and running around happy.

Candy got closer to Arthur, one night during dinner in a very nice restaurant…

- Candy you know all those years ago, I was interested in you, but since I was on the run…

- Oh, said Candy smiling

She remembered at that time she was trying to forget about Terry…

- I don't know if you have a man in your life, with everything that ha happened, I never assume anything!

- Well I'm going to be honest with you… I was in love with a young man, but we had to break up… I was devastated and I will never forget him…

- That hurts…

- But if you're willing, I can find some place in my heat for a new love…

Arthur smiled. He leaned and kissed her on the lips in hers… they kissed in public! It was good … They started going out. Albert was not happy but Candy seemed so happy and sincere

Months passed and Candy was moving on, she wanted a clean start… So she started cleaning her purse and she took Terry's stuff

- What am I supposed to do with all that? I'm going to send it back to him…But where does he live?

A few weeks later, she met Eleonor at a charity organiser…

- Candy! She said hugging her

- Miss Baker!

- How are you?

- Fine

- How's Terry?

- He's fine, living his life

- Oh… Can I have his address, I would like to put him on my Christmas list…

Eleanor was wondering why Candy wanted her son's address, but she was good for Terry. She gave her his address and phone number.

- Thank you , said Candy smiling

The duke arrived and Candy was surprised.

- Your Grace? Said Candy, good evening

- Yes, Miss Andrew…, said the duke

- You're back together? Asked Candy

- Yes, said Eleonor smiling

- That's wonderful! Terry must be so happy! Said Candy sincerly

Eleonor and the duke looked at each other. Arthur arrived…

- Honey? he said, you know Eleonor Baker?

- Yes, said Candy, I met her in Scotland years ago…

- Oh, said Arthur, pleased to meet you, I love you on stage!

- Thank you, said Eleonor smiling

- This is Arthur, said Candy, Arthur, this is the duke of Grandchester…

- Pleased to meet you…, said Arthur

- Likewise, said the duke

After the introductions, Eleonor was a little jealous. She wanted Terry to reconcile with Candy, but Candy was moving on and Terry… well Terry was… "living" his debauched life … they talked for a while then the duke left with Eleonor.

- I want her to be with Terry, she said to the duke

- Well our son his kind of in his own world lately…

- He's angry with me for forgiving you…

- He's angry at the world because he lost Candy…

- I gave her Terry's number

- Why?

- She asked for it…

- She's involved with someone else, Ellie…

- I know, but she still loves Terry, I'm sure of it. If Terry hears her voice, he's going to rethink his life…

- I hope you're right…

They arrived in their cosy house together and happy.

Months passed without Candy getting the courage to call Terry for his things. She couldn't decide whether to move on, or not… but if she doesn't then what? Go back to Terry? What a crazy idea!

"_He's rich, now all by himself… but so am I by adoption… He didn't come to look for me… but neither did you! What's keeping us apart? "Said Candy in her head, why is this so difficult?_

Arthur got a job to go work in Australia, since not a lot of people wanted to go to that lost country. He had to leave. He knew Candy wasn't ready for commitment so he told her that he's was going to wait for her…

- I know you're still unsure, if you don't come, I'll understand and move on…

- Thank you for doing this…

- You still love him?

- I never stopped… but I love you too… it's just that

- Don't worry, if you don't come I'll understand…but if you're sure I'll be waiting for you with open arms…

Arthur left and Candy took him to the harbour…They kissed for a long time. He left, she cried.

It was now the holiday season and Candy finally decided to move on… with Arthur. She was getting ready to leaver. Her whole family was sad.

- Candy, are you sure? Said Albert

- Yes, I want this…it's time…, she said

- Candy, said Archie sadly, Australia is so so far away…

- I'm going to miss you, said Annie

- I'm going to miss all of you, said Candy

Candy left to spend a few days in New York so she could call Terry and see him and give him his stuff back for closure… She called she got the maid or someone and she left a message for him….

She was taking Kurin with her, she had a small cage for him and a special authorization, but she hated keeping him there, so she would tell him to play dead and would wear him around her neck...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Terry: The Family Man**_

**_Chapter 3  
Part 1, by mrscage  
"A Glimpse..."_**

- Who is licking my fingers…? Did I pick up a girl last night? Well she must be really hot if she starts the day licking my fingers... Let's see who she is...

Terry opens his eyes to find out that there is a dog in front of him.

- Hey what's this? What's going on? Where am I?

He is in a large bed in a cozy bedroom, which certainly isn't his room..., he tries to remember what happened last night. He normally never goes to sleep in a girl's home... Did he drink too much at the party? There is a blond haired woman sleeping in the bed, her back turned to him. What means all this?

- Daddy, daddy!! It's Christmas!

- Hey who? I'm not your dad

There are two kids, a 5 years old boy and a 3 years old girl who came to the room and jumped on the bed...Terry is looking at the scene petrified. So he slept with this woman who has two children! And now they try to convince him that he is their father. What kind of a nightmare is this? Terry isn't that stupid to think that he had two grown up children in one night. Then the woman who wakes up turns to Terry... Terry is about to lose it when he sees that it's Candy. How this could be possible. Candy doesn't look surprised at all, she turns to him and says:

- Good morning handsome... can you prepare the breakfast? I really need to sleep more

Terry looks at her as if she was an alien. The kids are still jumping on the bed, the dog starts to bark and Terry starts to have a terrible headache. What does all this mean? He looks at Candy, tries to say something but the words don't come out... He gets up and tries to find something to wear. He finds man's outfit on the chair near to the bed, it's not his belongings, he would never wear that green sweater with pink hearts on it, but that's the only thing that he finds to wear. He wears it and leaves the room. He tries to find his way in this house that isn't his. When he gets out, he finds himself in a neighborhood where humble families live.

- I'm dead and this is hell!!!

He starts to run to his home. It takes him two hours to get there. He doesn't have his keys on him, he rang the bell of the door and Marie opens it:

- What a day! Marie, bring me coffee right away, I'm going to take a shower, I'm not at home if anyone calls or comes...

- But, hey... what do you mean?

- Marie, let me get in... I'm tired and really need a coffee. If you want to keep your job let me get in!

- I don't know how you know my name but I will call the police if you don't leave right now!

- Hey, did you loose your mind? Now let me get in...

Terry pushes Marie and gets in the house.

- James, Jack!!! Hurry up! There is a burglar in the house

- A what?

Terry turns to Marie, did she really loose her mind or what? Two men come from the kitchen and they start to punch Terry. He tries to fight back but it's been so long since he didn't fight and also those men are really big and strong. They throw him outside. He finds himself on the ground in front of the door that closes. He feels some warm liquid coming from his eyebrow. He touches his face and seeing all the blood that comes to his hand, realizes that they just beat him very bad. He gets up and decides to go to the theatre. This is the only place that he knows beside his home to go. He goes there and sees that it's closed.

- Oh damn Christmas!

When he is about to leave… he turns back... walks slowly to the door and turns his head to the posters. His head starts to spin... In his place, there is the name and picture of his replacement…

- How could this looser can take my place? I know it's a nightmare, I will count to three and wake up... One... two... two and a half... three! Damn his face is still in front of me and I'm still wearing this stupid sweater.

Terry falls on his knees... He would sell his soul to see anyone that knows him right now... He takes his head in his hands and sits on the stairs of the theater when he hears a voice that he knows:

- Hi!

He looks to the owner of this voice and recognizes Tony. He gets up and runs to him. He holds his shirt and starts to shake him:

- Tell me that you know me! Tell me that you remember last night!

- I do remember last night but do you?

- What do you mean? Of course I remember... After talking to you, I went home and started to sleep in my bed, and when I got up, I found myself in some kind of hell.

- It's not hell... It's just a glimpse,

- A glimpse of what?

- It's what could have been if you made other choices in your life

- What?

- Don't tell me that you were not glad to see her when you woke up! I know that you dreamt often of seeing her beside you when you wake up. Well your dream has come true! It's a Christmas gift from me to you...

- No.. no... I don't want this life, I don't want those kids and that stupid dog, and this ugly sweater…. Tell me how much do you want?

- Things are not going that way Terry… You should live this life and learn…

- Learn? I don't want to learn anything…

- You'll have time…

- How much? Time tell me!

- As long as you need…

- Please, I want to wake up from this nightmare... Please…

Terry feels so weak... he can't believe that he is begging this young boy...

- It's not a dream Terry... it's the alternative reality and as I said it to you yesterday, you wanted it. Now you have to go home...

- Home? They beat me when I go there... don't you see my face?

- No not there... your home is where you woke up this morning... home is where your heart is...

- My heart?! You must be kidding...

- I must leave now... take this.

- What it is? A music box? What should I do with it? If I play the music, you will come?

There is no one to answer Terry. Tony already left just the way he came...

- Al right Terry! You must go "home". I can't believe that I have to go back to that nuthouse...

And he starts to walk slowly... he really doesn't want to go back there but that is the only place that he could go right now. Where else to go on this really cold New York weather? When he enters from the door of the garden, he starts to feel a pain on his chest...

- Yes, I will have a heart attack and die... how nice Santa Claus! Thanks for the present... This will teach you Terry to be good... You wanted to help that kid yesterday and now you are married with children!!! I must call him back... He must come... but let's get inside first, it's so cold...

Terry gets in the house, closes the door and when he turns around, he founds Candy in his arms. She just jumped to his neck. She holds him so tight... then she lets him go. And she sees his face covered with blood...

- Terry... what happened to you? Are you all right?

- I guess…

- Do you have any idea of what you did to us today? You leave home in the morning, you don't tell me were you are going or even that you are going… Where were you? You scared me so much... I called all our friends, I went to the hospital…I thought something bad happened to you! Why you did this honey?!

- I don't know… could you please stop yelling at me…

- I'm sorry, tell me what happened…

- I woke up this morning here and this is not my house, those are not my kids, I'm not a dad and you are not my wife…

- You know Terry, this is not funny! I'm really mad!

Terry starts to have a fever. He feels that he will fall if he doesn't sit down somewhere. He remembers the music box that he takes from his pocket and starts to play it. Hoping that Tony would come. Instead, the little girl comes thanks him for the present, she tries to take it from her hands but Terry holds it with all his force as if his life depends on it... Candy looks at him as he was falling from the sky...

- What are you doing honey? Give Nelly her music box. So you went to buy her a Christmas present... you could tell us! And what did you do to your beautiful face?

Candy wants to touch Terry's face who backs u, avoiding her touch.

- Alright... says Candy, it's really isn't your day... you missed the Christmas morning… You should go to wash yourself...

Terry looks at her and says:

- Where is the bathroom?

- Terry, believe me I'm not in the mood to play with you today...

- It's upstairs daddy! The second door at left

- Thank you... mmm...( what did Candy say her name was? what the hell?...) little lady freckles!

While Terry goes upstairs, Candy and Nelly look at him.

- Mum... I thought he wasn't my daddy but he called me little lady freckles! Now I know that it's him...

- Yes...

Terry finds the bathroom and takes off his clothes. He looks at himself at the mirror. What a mess! He really needs a shower... the hot water makes him feel good. He says to himself that he will eventually wake up from this dream but until then he should try to enjoy himself. This alternate life couldn't be that bad.

- I came to check if you were all right...

- What!?

Terry tries to cover himself with his hands.

- I'm naked... please leave...

- Are you kidding handsome? Are you sure you don't want me to join you there?

- Candy?!!! ... Did you ... Did you loose your mind?

- I don't know anymore, one of us really lost their mind today and believe me it's not me... If you don't want me you just have to say it, you don't have to yell at me...

- Candy... I didn't mean…

Terry can't finish his words as Candy already left the bathroom.

- What I just did? Candy offered me to join me in the bathroom and I refused! But I can't take advantage of this situation, she thinks that I'm her husband... She didn't change at all since 8 years...She has two kids but she still looks like a kid... At least she doesn't have her pigtails anymore! Maybe I should take advantage of the situation the next time...

When Terry comes out of the bedroom to find himself something else to wear than the silly sweater, he sees Candy breastfeeding a baby... A baby? Oh my God another one?

- You have three kids?!!!

- I thought you had three kids too... I didn't make them all by myself you know... You're really acting strange today... you should get ready for the party

- What party?

- Enough Terry! Stop making fun of me! You were waiting for that party whole year and now you ask me what party it is?

- I'm sorry I really don't remember…

Candy's face changes; Terry sees how she worries about him. She gets up and comes to his side.

- Is it because of the fight you had honey? Maybe you are worse injured that I though... Does your head spin?

- Yes... it does...

- Alright, don't come with me to the party, I will call Eleonor to tell that she doesn't need to come to take care of the kids anymore, since you're going to be home.

- Oh… I'll be ready in 10 minutes…

- Daddy mommy, Uncle Archie is here!

- Who?! Says Terry…

- While you get prepared I'm going downstairs to meet him.

- Hey, the dandy is here!?

- Terry! You haven't call him "dandy" for years... he's your best friend

- Who?! What?! You've got to be kidding me!

- I won't argue with you today. We will wait for you downstairs. Please wear the sweater that I made for you especially for today...

- Which one?

- The one you wore this morning of course the one with the pink hearts.

- No... no... no... I certainly won't go in public with that sweater

Candy has tears in her eyes...

- But you told me that you liked it yesterday... I made it with so much love

Terry couldn't stand her tears... The other Terry must've been really in love with Candy to say that he liked that sweater...

- All right Candy, I will wear it.

- I love you Terry!

When Candy goes downstairs, Terry finds himself alone with the baby who starts to cry... He is panicked, he calls Candy:

- Candy! The baby is crying please come!!!

No one answers him, and then he sees the little boy that didn't talk too much. He has brown hair and blue eyes...

- Oh MY GOD! You are the spitting image of me!

- Thank you... but you are not my dad…

- Oh... How do you know that?

- Are you an alien? What did you do to my dad? Will you kill us?

- Oh no… no ... please don't start to cry your little brother is already making too much noise crying...

- That's Shandy...

- Shandy? This must be Sandy, I guess

- No... not Sandy, Shandy.. She is my sister not my brother... And I won't cry... I will fight you if you try to kill my sisters...

- Oh I see... you are a big boy... don't worry I won't hurt you or your family. Your father and I changed places and he will come when I'll leave... I hope it's soon...What's your name?

- TJ

- TJ? For what?

- Terrence Junior

- Oh so you have your father's name! How sweet... Tell me TJ, will you help me to act like your father?

- Ok I will...

- Don't say anything to mummy or to your sister

- Nelly! That's her name... but you call her little lady freckles

- Do I? I guess I didn't change that much after all

Terry gets downstairs and sees Candy talking to Annie and Archie. So they are married…Archie comes to his side:

- You scared us so much friend! Don't do this anymore…

- Oh… I won't…

- If you want to talk, I'm here for you, you know this don't you? As you always been there for me…

- Really? That would be interesting…

The door bell rings and Candy opens it.

- Welcome Eleonor, Richard… Thank you for taking care of the children today

- Are you kidding? Says Eleonor, I can't wait to pass time with them...

And she hugs Candy, then turns to his son:

- Give a big hug to your mother honey!

- What?

Eleonor already holds her son in her arms, then Richard comes and holds him too.

- Son, I was so scared for you today, are you alright? Candy told us that you had fight… What's going on? Do you need help? You know that I'm here for you…

- You too?... I guess I have many people here for me… Maybe I just need to be alone, to have no one here…

Candy turns to Richard:

- Don't listen to him, he really is weird today…

Then Terry, Candy, Archie and Annie leave for the party. A beautiful woman opens them the door. She gives Terry a look that he knows very well… An envying woman's look. So the other Terry was lucky too! He starts to talk with men there, who are apparently his friends… He didn't know that he could have that much friends. It's pretty much annoying… at least there is alcohol at the party and also that woman who keeps looking at him. What was her name? Isabelle… A hot name for a hot woman… He hears Candy talking with her friends. She tells them what happened last day at the hospital where she works. So she still is a nurse… The party gets over and they leave for home… What a day… All that he needs is to go to bed but Candy makes him walk the dog. Terrence Grandchester… walking the dog… It couldn't be worse…When he comes back home, Candy is already in bed, sleeping…

Terry wakes up in the bed and before opening his eyes he checks if there is anyone sleeping beside of him… No… there is no one!

- Thank God… it was a nightmare…

But then he hears baby's crying and the dog's barking…

- I'm still stuck here…

TJ comes to the room.

- Hi… You should go to school…

- School? Are you sure that it's not you who should go there… I'm a little bit old to go to school

- You are a teacher…

- A what? Me and the kids!!! And what do I teach?

- I don't know…you should ask mum

- You know at least where is that school?

- Uh uh…

- I guess we should ask mum…But it must be holiday, so the school must be closed… Are you sure that I have to go there today?

- Yes…

When Terry goes downstairs, he sees Candy and Nelly at the table… Candy is helping Nelly to have her breakfast.

- Good morning stranger… says Candy and walks to him, he feels that a kiss is coming so to avoid it, he takes Nelly's milk from the table and starts to drink it.

- Dad, it's my milk!

- Sorry I was so thirsty… I should go to school now…

Because you know this is where I work…at the school…which is somewhere near…I guess…

- Daddy, you don't remember where is the St Paul's high school?

- St Paul's… not again! Is there also a Sister Grey there?

- Oh you are so funny…! Says Candy… you should hurry up if you don't want to be late

- But I'm asking to myself why am I going to school today…?

- Why? Because tonight you have a representation and you should go there for the last rehearsal…

- Oh! I'm still acting?!... I thought I was a teacher…

- You are the best English literature teacher that ever existed…

- English literature… of course… what else it could be?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terry: The Family Man**_

**_Chapter 3  
Part 2, by Mallory Quinn _**

"...of what could've been"

Terry went outside and he saw Archie on his way to their home.

- Archie? He said

- Terry, let's go, we're going to be late…

- Oh…

- You asked me to come with you to the school for the rehearsals…

- Right! Said Terry… euh, thanks for coming buddy

- Anytime, said Archie smiling

Terry let Archie drive, since he had no clue what-so-ever where was the school he worked at… They arrived to school and Terry felt lost… but since it was a play on Shakespeare he felt right at home directing the play. Like he had done it his whole life.

He saw Isabelle again with her flirtatious ways. He was smiling at her…

- Did I miss something? Said Terry looking at her

- You miss looking at me long enough…

- Long enough for what?

- To be interested, of course… I'm into to you…your wife never has to know

- Oh… said Terry a little shocked

But he was tempted to do it…for a second! He was living a dream with Candy… but …  
He went to talk to Archie about it…

- She wants a fling?

- Yes…

- You're not thinking about doing it, are you?

- Well…

- You've got the girl we were all dreaming of being with! And you're thinking of cheating on her??? If it were the old times, I would've punched you right there!

- Calm down ok…I'm not going to do it

- But you were tempted…

- I'm only human and I'm trying to get used to a situation was thrown in inadvertently…without my consent!

- What on earth are you talking about???

- Nothing…. You still got the hots for my wife I see

- It's never been a secret…

- No kidding…

- Don't cheat on her, or I'll kill you myself!

- Easy dandy! Down boy! Said Terry smiling, I will never cheat on Candy… you can take that to the bank!

- That's more like it! Said Archie smiling

They worked together and Archie couldn't help giving a hand on the costume side, showing his hidden talent… Terry made fun of him but he was very grateful for his help. When they were done, Terry found himself surprised to be eager to get back home to Candy…

"_This is not real! It's just a dream, as usual! Every time I dreamt about her, I woke up with a different woman in my arms and it's painful…now she's here, there's no other woman I can think about… all these women in my arms… my head was thinking about her… I thought I forgot about her. Who am I kidding, these women, all of them, I was in denial, trying to forget about her…it was useless because I forgot about these women instead of forgetting about Candy!! I can't stop thinking about Candy!!!! I was in big denial!!!!!!!!!! Should I let myself get involve with her in this dream? I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself about what to do in a dream!!!! A dream is supposed to be happy, where you can fulfill your wishes… I have a family with Candy, that's always been my dream ever since I saw her for the first time… and I'm debating what to do in a dream!!!!!!!! Come on Terry! But it's Candy, even in a dream I don't want to hurt her, I don't want to take advantage of her! But it's only a dream!!! She won't remember! She doesn't even know what's happening!!!!!! You've got your dream and you're still hesitating? Stop thinking Terry, just live your dream!"_

He was saying that in his head while on his way back home. He didn't hear a word of what Archie was telling him.

- Thanks Archie, said Terry getting out of the car when they arrived to his house, I'll call you later

- All right, said Archie, bye Terry

Terry walked to his house, he opened the door and he walked to his house. He opened the door, took his coat off and he walked to the kitchen.

- Candy? He said coming into the kitchen

- Yes honey, she said

She was cleaning the kitchen.

- How was your day? She asked

- Fine, he said thinking about Isabelle and her proposition, where are the children?

- It's my day of volunteering at the hospital, they're at the daycare, I'll pick them up later…

They were alone…They looked at each other…Terry wanted her but what came out of his mouth was…

- Do we still have some of last night's chocolate cake? He said

Candy was expecting something else… was a little disappointed. She went to the fridge, took the piece of cake and said:

- You mean this piece of chocolate cake?

- Yes…

- You won't have it! I want it!

She put her fingers in the cake took a piece of cake and put it in her mouth.

- Hey I wanted that! Said Terry smiling

- You want some? You come and get it! She said

He approached her and she put some cake and cream on his lips, he licked it with his tongue.

- You want to play? He said taking some cake with his fingers too and putting it on her lips

She screamed laughing they played with the cake for a while running around and he caught her by the stairs. He was on top of her. He leaned and they kissed… passionately. Terry thought he was going mad. He had never felt like that before, kissing Candy, he had kissed her once and he had never felt the sensations he felt for her, for anybody else and he had his share of kisses with women. Candy was passionate, they started caressing each other…

- Oh baby, he said, you're are do hot, I want to f you now…!

That had a cold shower effect on Candy.

- What? She said pushing him away, what kind of language is that? Who do you take me for? A prostitute?

- Candy, no, that's not what I meant I was just…

- Just what? What's happening to you Terry? Why are you acting like this?!

- Candy, we were about to…

- Yes, but you killed my mood with your cheap language and you made me feel like a cheap slut! I'm going to go change and go pick up the kids at daycare! In the mean time, wash your mouth with soap!

Candy went upstairs. Terry cursed himself! He had been a bachelor for such a long time, bad habits die hard. His women would've been turned on by that language… but not his freckles… she was indeed one of a kind, nothing to do with his cheap conquests! He smiled. He was married to the perfect woman for him… and he was starting to enjoy this dream more and more each day.

When Candy came back with the children, Terry helped her with them. He even managed to change Shandy's diaper and I it was number 2! Candy was looking at him smiling; he was so cute and a little clumsy. She had already forgiven him for treating her like a …common slut.

- I forgive you, she said whispering in his ear softly

He turned around and she kissed his lips, while he still had Shandy in his arms. Then she took the baby.

- Come here you, she said, daddy got you all clean? Yes, yes, he did!

Shandy was laughing out loud with her mother and her father. Then Candy was breastfeeding her and Terry was looking at them smiling.

- "Shandy", said Terry that's a very cute name, sounds like Candy or Sandy

- I told you where it came from

- Tell me again, said Terry, I love hearing that story

- It was after our break up; I accepted a job on a mobile hospital by a mine. There was a cook, Margot, who cooked for the miners and she had a little girl who couldn't pronounce my name so she called me "Shandy"… I thought it was so cute

- It is, said Terry smiling, I love looking at you breastfeed our baby… it looks so natural and so beautiful…

- Terry, said Candy looking at him, I love you…

He was afraid to say it back…

"_It's only a dream, you moron! Say it back!" He said to himself_

- I love you too, Candy…he said.

They didn't make love that night, but they slept in each other's arms cuddling.

A few days later, he was at school and he had a visitor;

- Robert Hathaway, said Terry, to what do I owe the honour?

- Terrence, said Hathaway, how have you been?

- I'm just fine, Mr. Hathaway, living my life of white picket fence with my wife and children

- Terrence, you're the best actor I've had so far… I need you to come back

- Mr. Hathaway…

- Susanna is back on stage, you two were great together, I need my two stars to boost back my theatre…

- Susanna? I'm not sure I want to be on stage with her

- Come on, she's happily married too now, forget about the past drama, I need you Terrence… to go on tour

- I have a wife and children and I'm not sure I want to leave them for now…

- It's only going to be for a few month, you can come back to your family later

- I don't want to be away from my children, said Terry

Terry was surprised by his own reaction. The second thing he loved most in his life aside from his family was the theatre…

- Think about it, Terry and you can even come to the theatre and take a look, see how you feel. I don't need an answer now, you're going to be very well paid…

- Money is not the issued, Mr. Hathaway…but I can came to theatre one of these days and think about it…

- Very well, that's all I wanted to hear, said Hathaway, thank you for your time Terrence

Robert Hathaway left. And Terry was thinking. Go back on stage and…on tour. He didn't want to leave this newly found family he didn't know a few days ago…

"_Freckles, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you…" he thought in his head_

He went back home to his family feeling good. He had the theatre in the real world, in this dream; he wanted to take advantage of his family…

After dinner, after they put the children to bed. TJ was talking to his father.

- Dad, it's good to have you back!

- It's good to be back buddy, said Terry smiling

- So you're going to play soccer with me again

- I sure will champ!

- Thanks, dad, said TJ smiling and hugging him

- You're very welcome champ! Said Terry

He went to Nelly's room.

- Good night daddy…

- Good night mummy…

Nelly burst out laughing.

- I am your mummy, because I have your mummy's name, she said with the British accent…

Nelly had the habit or automatically took the British accent when she talked to her father.

- That's right! My Little Lady Freckles…

Terry blew as raspberry on her belly and Nelly was laughing out loud. He had fun with her told her a story and them he went to the living room with Candy.

- Are they all sleeping? She asked

- Yes, they are…

- You were great with them…, she said, you're getting back to normal…

- I wasn't normal?

- Not since Christmas morning… you've been… weird…

- Oh…, said Terry who didn't know what to say…

- But you're back now, that's all that mattered…

- I'm sorry about the sweater… I love it, it was made by you… and I love it…

- You hurt me, Terry…

- I'm sorry about that, about the way I've been acting… Hathaway came to see me…

- Hathaway?

- The manager of my old troupe

- Oh… is that why you're acting out? You miss acting? You scared the kids for a while…you want to act again

- I don't want to leave you and the kids to go on tour…

- Terry, acting is your dream. I can't ask you to give it up for me or the children. I want you to be here for the children, since you and I didn't get a normal childhood, I wanted to give my kids a normal one with two parents…but I also want you to live your dream and be happy

Terry looked at her, she was so understanding.

- So it wouldn't bother you if I go on tour for months?

- Of course it will, I'm going to miss you, but… if it's what you want and what's making you happy…

- Candy, I have everything to be happy her with you and the children…

- But Terry…

- I love teaching at school, he said, I can direct the kids play… I have my own theatre, I can buy my own theatre too… if I want to go back on stage, I can do it… but for now, I want my wife and children and there's not other place I would rather be…

Candy looked at him intensely.

- Are you sure, honey? I don't want you to be frustrated one way or another…

They cuddled in the living room, then they went to bed to sleep…

It was the anniversary of their marriage, December 31st, which was also the anniversary of their first meeting. When Terry went to look for Candy, he spoke to Albert, but he also talked to Candy and they made up… They got married on December 31st…

Terry took Candy to a very nice restaurant in town. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress and he had a black suit with a white shirt and a tie.

- Terry, this is so nice, she said

- Nothing is too good for my wife on our anniversary, he said smiling

- Oh Terry! Who would've thought that the boy I thought was so obnoxious was going to end up being the love of my life?

- I knew from the moment I met you, that I wanted you for a wife…you caught me crying and you never mentioned it to me no matter how bad we were fighting… I love you even more for that…

Candy smiled. They had a wonderful dinner, talking about the past and Candy told him about the past and the present he didn't know about. Terry was in seventh heaven, talking to Candy who was his wife, his wife! They loved each other so much.

They went back home, went up to their bedroom and they were kissing passionately… this time nothing was going to stop them… they made mad passionate love all night long. Terry thought he was going to go nuts, he had never felt like that with any other woman. The pleasure he felt when he made love to Candy, was unlike anything he had ever felt or imagined…They were one, they completed each other, their love was written in the stars…They were happy.

Terry woke up with Candy in his arms. He didn't want to let her go… the children, the dog and the raccoon, came in, in the morning TJ was carrying Shandy…

- Mommy, Daddy! Wake up! Shandy needs a change

The parents who had barely slept the night before, because they were making love, could barely open their eyes…

- Guys, said Terry, mummy and daddy are still sleepy…

- Can we sleep with you then? Asked TJ

- Yes, said Terry without opening his eyes…

The scene would've been perfect for an artist, the whole family asleep on the big bed, including the pets…

Terry was loving his life…He was happy, he was laughing and he didn't anything else. He went to buy milk and at the store he saw…

- Tony! He said stunned, don't tell me it's time to go back!

- It is, he said, I don't make up the rules, you saw the glimpse of what could've been…

- No, I don't want to go back…

- You have too…

- But… can't you just leave me here?

- You need to go back and make the changes necessary to your life…

- I don't want to go! Said Terry angry, you can't do this to me!

- Sorry, said Tony

The other customers at the story were looking at them surprised…

- You can't make me go back, please, can't I stay?

- Rules are rules…

- No!

Terry went back home very upset and he spent every single minute he had left with his family. Even with the pets. He played soccer with TJ and told stories to Nelly and changed Shandy all day long. Every chance he got, he took Candy to his bedroom to make out with her… He made love to Candy that night, then he was just looking at her sleep, trying not to fall asleep, since he knew it was over and that he was going to wake up alone in his freezing mansion!

- You're not sleeping honey? Said Candy

- No, don't worry about me, just sleep…

- All right, I love you…

- I love you, he said smiling and kissing her on the lips…

Terry looked at her sleeping until he didn't even realised he had fallen asleep into a very deep and resting slumber…

_I had a dream last night  
What a lovely dream it was  
I dreamed we all were alright  
Happy and in love  
With children, the fruits of our love  
What a lovely dream it was  
I had a dream last night  
That I had your love for keeps  
What a lovely dream it was  
That nothing was more important  
What a lovely dream it was  
I don't want to wake up  
In a world where you're not mine  
In a world of pain and sorrow  
Without the magic of your love  
I don't want to live without you  
Please let me live this dream  
Forever and ever  
Until the end of times  
I had a dream you were mine  
I had a dream where your love  
Was pure bliss and  
The essence of my life  
What a lovely dream it was  
Yes, it was just a dream  
It was just an illusion…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Terry: The Family Man**_

**_Chapter 4. part 1, by mrscage_**  
"**_The Awakening"_**

Terry opens his eyes slowly fearing that he would find himself all alone in his big house without the laughter of his children, without the breath of Candy's perfume , without his wife's head on his chest...

- No… It's all over…How can I live this life knowing what could have been if I was with Candy?

He gets up and goes downstairs…He sits on a couch, takes a book and looks at it with empty eyes when Marie comes to announce him that the woman of the other night has just come…

- Who? Could you please just tell her that I'm not at home? I really don't want to see anyone today.

- Of course Mr Grandchester. Is there anything else that I could do for you? Are you feeling sick?

- No Marie… It's Christmas and I'm alone today, I will be alone tomorrow too and for the rest of my life… But it's ok, it was my choice… You have the day off; please tell also Agathe, James and Jack that they all have the day off… What am I saying; you all have the week off…

- Are you serious Mr Grandchesters?

- Yes…

- Thank you, thank you so much… And Merry Christmas!

- Merry Christmas to you too…

After Marie leaves, Terry looks at himself at the mirror…

- Here you are Terry… all alone…what will you do now? You lived the past 8 years only trying to protect yourself from the pain… you fooled yourself, your mother tried to show you the way you didn't want to listen to her… What a waste of time… of life… You had a second chance, you had to go to Candy after Susanna left you six years ago but you were so scared to be hurt that you lived your life the worse way you could… And now you know how your life could be with Candy, everything you missed…

And he starts to cry… the first time in 8 years… the last time he cried was when he went to find Candy after their break up, at Chicago and Albert made him leave… He knows that he shouldn't have listened to him that day… but it's too late now… Terrence Grandchester is all alone…everything has lost its meaning…

- Where are you Candy? Why you are not here with me?

Then he remembers the note…

- What am I doing wasting time here? The day Candy called me was only yesterday! And she said she was leaving the country for good today…! Where is that note? There was also her address on it.

Terry remembers everything he did yesterday and finds the note that he left in the pocket of his coat. He hurries to go to find Candy….

When he gets to the hotel, he's scared to go to find her, what if she says that she doesn't want him anymore, what if she's married? He climbs the steps one by one thinking about all that. He arrives at the door of her room and knocks. He hears footsteps behind the door that opens slowly…. And Candy is there… right in front of him… More beautiful than in the glimpse…He wants to take her in his arms, for him she is his wife but he knows that the reality is different… Candy also looks at him. Neither he nor she has the courage to speak. Finally, Candy finds the words to say something and manages to speak.

- Terry… please come in…

He gets inside and sees that she packed her bags and she gets ready to leave. He tries to speak:

- Candy… Are you leaving?

Candy gets mad to herself… she promised herself to forget about Terry… she thought she was ready to give him his belongings and leave him behind… but now that he is in front of her, so near…all the memories come back. She forces herself not to cry…She knows that he has a new life, that he lives it as he wishes… He didn't come to find her after Susanna left!

- Yes I'm leaving… for Australia…

- Australia?!!!

- Yes…

- What for?

- I'm starting a new life there… with Arthur…

- Who? Your husband?

- No, I'm not married… yet…

- Oh…

There is a silence between them… It's Candy again who starts to talk:

- Thank you for coming, I wanted to give you back something…

She takes a box and gives it to him. Terry looks at it and doesn't know what do to with it... What to say to make her stay…She must be in love with that Arthur…Candy says:

- Well, that's all… it was nice to see you again

- Nice… Candy!!!! Please don't go… today… you can always find a ship tomorrow

Candy looks at him. He said "today", he didn't say simply "don't go" and Arthur is waiting for her… She must go…What's the point of staying here one more day? Does Terry want to make her one of his conquests? She can't stay here one day and leave, her heart wouldn't stand it… She will not let him break her heart once again.

- I'm sorry Terry but Arthur is waiting for me, I don't see why I should stay here one more day… Take care of yourself…

- Candy…

Terry looks at her. She doesn't want him, she only wanted to give him his box…He didn't take his chance when he should've had and now it's too late… This is the last time that he was seing her… Candy… his friend, his love, his wife in his heart…

- All right… Farewell Candy… ( Farewell Lady Freckles, you are taking my heart with you, ) I wish you all the best with Arthur…

- ( He wishes me all the best with Arthur… He doesn't care about me at all!) Good bye Terry… I wish you all the best too…

Terry leaves Candy and goes to a café near her hotel… He doesn't want to go home… It isn't his home... " Home is where your heart is" and his heart is leaving with Candy… He opens the box and finds inside the old letters that he sent her after leaving St Paul and also his harmonica… He remembers how it hurt him to look at it after coming back to New York, knowing that he would never be with her… He sent it back to her and that day he closed his heart to everybody including himself…

- I won't be able to live without her… I have to do whatever I can to make her stay…

He leaves the café and starts to drive his car as fast as he can to the harbour…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Terry: The Family Man**_

**_Chapter 4  
Part 2. by Mallory Quinn  
"Happily ever after..."_**

_There's a time for love and a time for living.  
You take a chance and face the wind.  
An open road and a road that's hidden  
A brand new life around the bend. _

There were times when I lost a dream or two.  
Found the trail, and at the end was you.  
There's a path you take and a path untaken  
The choice is up to you my friend.

Nights are long but you're on your way  
To a brand new life,  
Brand new life,  
Brand new life around the bend

Candy was at the harbour with Kurin around her neck getting ready to go on board the Mauritania. She was going to take the Lady Georgie II to Australia from Southampton. She was thinking about her conversation with Terry earlier. She was sad, what did she expect? That he was going to take her in his arms, kiss her and asked her to marry him?

"_How stupid could I be? He didn't come for me when he found himself freed by Susanna all theses years ago, why would he want me now? But I still thought that if we saw each other…" _

She wiped a tear of sadness. She was leaving America and her past to start a brand new life in Australia with a new man. She didn't bring a lot of luggage. She was going to buy new stuff over there. Arthur was going to take care of her. He was so nice and so sweet and she loved him… But Terry… she was in love with Terry with all her heart and he was letting her walk out of his life… again!!! He didn't love her like she did… but he did seem like he wanted to say something… Oh she didn't have time for that, she wanted to get on board and for the boat to leave before she changes her mind and goes after Terry herself. Seeing him had more effect on her than she thought… she didn't want to go…

Terry was still racing with his car, avoiding accidents wondering what possessed him to leave Candy's room without convincing her to be with him.

"_After everything I just saw, how could I let her go to another continent? How stupid are you Grandchester?!!!! Let's hope it's not too late"_

Terry arrived at the harbour and he ran. There was a crown of passengers and their loved ones. He had trouble getting through…

- Excuse-me he kept repeating, can I got through? Thank you, excuse me…

But there was too many people.

"_Where is everybody going on Christmas day? Doesn't anybody celebrate Christmas anymore? I need to get her before she boards the boat!!Oh bloody hell" Said Terry in his head_

Candy was taking her time, letting other people go before her like she was waiting for something to happen.

"_He doesn't want you! She said in her head… but this is for the rest of my life, I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision! I… can't go… I have to… no I don't…I"_

She couldn't make up her mind… when she heard:

- Candy! Candy!

It was Terry's voice!

- Candy! Stop! Don't go!

Candy turned around like in a dream.

- Terry… she said with a soft voice

- Don't go, please…

- Why?

- Because I need you… I need you to be… with me!

- Oh Terry

- I had a dream last night, the most wonderful dream: we were married we had 3 children, a boy Terrence Junior, we called him TJ he's my spitting image, a girl named Eleonor after my mother, we call her Nelly, she's your spitting image, I called her my Little Lady Freckles. Then there's our baby, Shandy, whom you named after a little girl you met at a mine site, who couldn't pronounce your name...

Candy opened her mouth with stupor…What? How could Terry know that? He heard it in a dream???

- Terry, she said moved…

- Don't go, Candy, stay with me… I want to have that family with you… I want those children with you and only you, they're waiting for us to be reunite to be born… I choose us, this time around, please do the same… it's not too late, we can have it all, I want it all! I want you, Candy and only you…

- But all these years, said Candy, you didn't come looking for me…

- I was stupid, I was ashamed because I failed you, I was supposed to take care of Susanna but I couldn't even do that one simple thing…I couldn't face you, so I hid behind other woman, without even realising that I was trying to forget you without any success and I was actually forgetting about the women! I'm sorry it took me so long to react and that marvellous dream… I've never felt so good in my life; that dream was an eye opener… Candy… I love you… Please give us another chance…I beg you, we can make it and it's going to be wonderful, I promise you…

- Oh Terry…

Candy was submerge by so many emotions… That was the sign she was looking for, she was going to stay with Terry … She ran, made her way through the other passengers who were listening to them and they finally let Terry pass and they met half way and they stopped.

- I love you too Terry, she said with a little voice…

They fell in each other's arms, kissing passionately… the other passengers started clapping their hands cheering and laughing. Then they hugged for a long time smiling. Kurin woke up with a scream…

- Hey! What's that?

- Kurin, remember Terry?

The raccoon made a little scream and jumped on Terry's shoulder all happy.

- How are you buddy!? Said Terry smiling, playing dead on mummy's neck to fool the other passengers?

- He's got a cage, but I can't lock him up in that awful box…

- Of course not, poor baby, said Terry, let's get out of here. Where is your suit case?

- Over there, she said

Terry when to pick up the suitcase and he took his beloved and they left the harbour. He took her to his parents home. The butler opened the door and smiled when he saw Terry.

- Master Terrence, your parents are having tea in the big living room

- Thank you, Holmes, said Terry coming in with Candy and Kurin, Happy Christmas!

- Merry Christmas, Master Terrence…

- Aren't you supposed to go home?

- I am sir, I just wanted to make sure that His grace and Mrs. Grandchester were fine on their own, good day.

Terry took Candy by the hand, followed by Kurin to the living room. They entered the room.

- Happy Christmas! Mum, dad!

His parents turned around surprised…

- Terrence and Candy!! Said Eleonor happy

She went to hug them both… The duke did the same.

- I came to apologise for my attitude and my rudeness ever since you got back together. I should've been happy for you, but I guess I didn't want you to be happy when I was suffering so much… I apologise…

- That's ok baby, said Eleonor smiling, I knew you two were going to be back together!

- Really? Said the duke

- Well, I was hoping, with all my heart and my wish came true…

- Thank You Miss Baker... Mrs. Grandchester, said Candy smiling

- Who's your little friend? Said Eleonor

- That's Kurin, said Terry, don't worry, he lived in Candy's mansion in Chicago, he's very clean…

- Oh, of course, said Eleonor smiling, you two want to stay for lunch?

- No, said Terry, but we can come back for dinner and can Candy stay here until I make …

He stopped and looked at Candy and he bent on one knee…

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry me? He asked

Candy was moved to tears.

- Yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you!!!!!!!!!

He smiled stood up and kissed her on the lips!

- I love you, he said

- I love you, she said

They were so happy, made for each other.

- So, mum, dad, can Candy stay here until I make the arrangements to marry her as soon as possible?

- But of course, said Eleonor, I wouldn't have it any other way…

- Thank you Miss Baker, I mean Mrs. Grandchester…

- Thank you, mum, dad. Said Terry. Now would you excuse us…we have a lot of catching up to do...

- Of course, said his parents at the same time...

Terry left with Candy and he took her to his mansion… in one of his living room.

- So, said Candy curled up against him on the couch, tell me again our was our married life in that wonderful dream of yours… and the "Shandy" part… I can't believe you knew where that name came from…!

- You told me in my dream…

- Amazing, I wish I had had that dream too, married to you, that's just bliss for us right? Did you and I … in the dream?

- Well I didn't want to at first…

- Why?

- Because at first didn't quite know what was happening…

He told her the whole story, even the detail about Isabelle…Candy listened fascinated… she wanted those children too…with Terry the love of her life…

They went to dinner at his parents and Candy spent the night there. Terry moved to an apartment and wanted to look for another house with Candy, since that mansion was practically a brothel…

Candy sent a cable to Arthur to tell him she was no longer coming. She sent a message to her family to come to her wedding with Terry. They were all stunned by the telegram, but they were happy for her. They all made the trip to New York from Chicago for the wedding on New Year's Eve…The Great Aunt was also there.

Albert gave the green light, so Annie took care of everything, she hired a wedding planner and everything was ready on time for a New Year's Eve wedding. They got married at the duke and Eleonor's Mansion, a priest came and it happened in the big ballroom. Candy was stunning in her wedding dress. Terry was nervous, he couldn't wait until the wedding happened… Came the time for the vows, it was simple.

- Candy, after all this time had passed, but you never left my heart, it was with you all this time, and I'm so happy to have you back in my life for good this time around. I promise to cherish you all the days of our lives, until death us do part…

- Terry, I was unconsciously waiting for you all this time and I'm happy my wait was not in vain and that you're back in my life for good this time, and I make the solemn promise to love you and to cherish you, all the days of our lives, until death us do part…

They both had tears in their eyes, the others too!

There was a small reception after the wedding and everybody had fun. The newlywed danced together, without letting go of each other, you had to beg them to have one dance with them!

Eleonor had given Candy and Terry a suite in her mansion for their wedding night. It was in another wing and they had total privacy. Candy and Terry consummate their marriage and for Terry, the reality was a 100 times better than the dream… Candy was discovering something new and she didn't want to stop until she fell asleep…

The next morning, Candy was getting ready to go take a shower, when her box of treasure fell on the floor. Terry helped her pick up stuff, he saw a picture of Anthony…

"_Tony! He thought" _

Then he asked Candy.

- Freckles? Who is this?

- Oh Terry… that's Anthony, I'm so sorry…

- Anthony? He said

- Yes, please let me keep this, he's dead and that's the only picture I have of him…

Terry looked at her.

- Freckles, it's ok… I'm not jealous…

- You're not?

- I've grown up… and when I lost you, I regretted all the wasted time being jealous of someone who wasn't there… I'm sorry for everything, for shoving you on the ground at the May Festival…

- That's ok, honey, it was my fault… I love you…

- I love you too…

- I'm going to the shower, are you coming?

- In a minute…

- All right.

Terry's eyes were attracted by something. He approached the table where all their wedding presents were… it was the music box. He opened it, it was playing the same sweet music and there was a message engraved inside;

"_Congratulations, you made the right decision this time around. Make her happy."_

Terry smiled moved.

"_I was jealous of you, because she loved you before me… but you love her too enough to send her back to me…Thank you Tony, thank you from the bottom of my heart. You saved my life and Candy's."_

He went to the bathroom join Candy in the shower.

- Happy New Year Mrs. Grandchester

- Happy New Year, Mr. Grandchester

They kissed, they scrubbed each other's back, they kissed again… they kissed more than they washed themselves, so they spend a couple of hours under the shower…

Life is about choice we make on a daily basis. The choice we make now is what's going to affect us in the future. What we're living in the present is the consequences of what we did the day before. Candy and Terry were young and they made a choice… which made them very miserable. Then years later, they were still afraid to reconcile… they needed help from up above and they got it with Tony the angel who came down to make sure his beloved was happy with the man she loved… Love is selfless. Tony managed to show that part of love and Candy and Terry were now happily married… Little TJ was already on his way from their wedding night, and their life together was just starting and promising to be more wonderful than the dream they had both done when they were younger and the dream Terry had on Christmas Eve which was a real eye opener for him.  
Miracles come in all shapes and sizes; you just need to recognise it.

**_THE END_**


End file.
